


Safe and Sound

by tellmesomethingnew



Series: Tomione Drabble Collection [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Blood, F/M, Hunger Games, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmesomethingnew/pseuds/tellmesomethingnew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione wanted to cry out. She wanted to scream at the pain, but the most she allowed herself was to squeeze Tom's hand as hard as she could and leaned her forehead to press against the crook of his neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

Hermione, biting on her lip to keep from whimpering or crying out, kept her eyes shut, afraid that the sight of the blood would only make her panic further. She felt it, sharp, sturdy, and sticking out of her leg. Finally, her eyes opened, but she looked anywhere but her leg. She looked to Tom, who's head was turned to watch from around the boulder's corner.

"Riddle! I know you're here somewhere," called Grindelwald from somewhere nearby.

Betrayed, it was still odd for Hermione to see a person, who was once supposed to be Tom's good friend, turned murderous against him.

Tom turned to Hermione now, eyeing her as he breathed deeply and looked down to her leg.

One hand wrapped itself around the blade's holster, the other outstretched to Hermione.

"Take my hand and be silent," he told her quickly in such a low, whispered voice. "Can you do that for me?"

Tears were streaming down Hermione's dirty and sweaty face. She nodded her head profusely and held on tight to his hand. And just as she took Tom's hand did he pull the blade from Hermione's flesh, bringing fresh blood oozing with it.

Hermione wanted to cry out. She wanted to scream at the pain, but the most she allowed herself was to squeeze Tom's hand as hard as she could and leaned her forehead to press against the crook of his neck.

When it was all said and done, Hermione weakly let go of Tom's now-numb hand. To try and comfort her, he wrapped an arm around her, almost as if he were hugging her. Hermione rested her hands on his chest as she kept silent, but breathed harshly.

"Grindelwald! The camp's been breached!" came a female voice from farther away.

There was silence.

"Fuck," Grindelwald growled, followed by the sound of his retreating footsteps on the leaf-covered ground.

Hermione looked up at Tom, still crying.

Tom shook his head and wiped the fresh tears away. "Not this, Hermione. Not now."

Hermione was losing a lot of blood and the more minutes that ticked by, the more the world spun around her. She whimpered a little and shook her head to try and make it stop.

Tom was beginning to lose it. His eyes widened and his eyebrows furrowed, looking around as if there'd be something there for him to help her. But there was nothing.

Hermione suddenly fell unconscious and Tom tried to shake her awake. He felt for her pulse, which was only as weak as his strength at the moment.

But suddenly, a melodic bell chimed from above.

Tom looked up and saw a donation falling from the air towards him.

Gently, he let go of Hermione and stood to his feet shakily, taking the grey box hung by a silver parachute and opened it.

On the note inside read:

**Take care of her.**

**\- Severus**

Tom tucked the note away in his pocket and pulled out a vile. He only had to look at it for a moment to recognize the potion. As fast as he could, he pulled the cork from it and poured the contents onto Hermione's leg. Hermione whimpered in her sleep, but as soon as the contents was poured did the wound begin to disappear.

When he knew she was alright, he let out a heavy sigh and sat down, his back colliding with the boulder, relieved that his ally's life was saved.


End file.
